narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bizen clan
Background The bizen clan is a Small clan that has devoted its entire existence to serving Konohagakure. It was founded by Haiiroden Bizen and was one of the first Clans to join the the newly formed village that the Uchiha and the Senju clans founded. They are revered for having the best swordsmen in all of the land of fire, do to their intensive training regiment and having all generations start training at a incredibly young age. Currently there are only a handful of surviving members in the clan and only two of them reside in Konohagakure. Appearance Bizen clan Members have various shades of brown hair and their eyes vary with the majority having brown or green eyes. Abilities Nature Types: Most members of to the clan poses lightning nature chakra or water nature chakra. 51% lightning 40% water 7% fire 1% wind 1% Kekkei genkai both Lightning and water The Feral ninja wolves: ''' Haiiroden Bizen was the first human to sign the blood pact with the Feral ninja wolves and the wolves have been in service to the bizen clan ever since with each member of the clan receiving a wolf for a partner, although some members of the clan rely on their wolves more than others. '''Swordsmanship: swordsmanship is a large part of the bizens combat strategy with many of the clan relying solely on their skill as a swordsman rather than their ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Storm release: The Storm release is extremely rare in the Bizen clan it is said that only the founder “Haiiroden (The Gray Lightning) Bizen” was able to use the Kekkei genkai. It would also be discovered that his great grandson Makoto, Bizen would also possess this ability. Culture and Customs Social classes: There are no royal or common class in the bizen clan there are only the elders the fully grown and the adolescents. the elders are any members of the clan that have achieved jonin rank or higher and retired. The fully grown are any members that have forged their sword and serve the clan regardless of rank, and the adolescents are the children of the clan that have not yet forged their sword. Profession: All members of the bizen clan are expected to become shinobi and serve konohagakure. even before they join the ninja academy they are trained by the clan elders to control their chakra element, they also make the blood pacted with one of the wolves that serve the bizen clan and train constantly to become great swordsmen. The sword: When a child turns 7 in the bizen clan they are required to forge their own sword, the event is seen as a right of passage showing that they are ready to become a swordsman and from that day on they are considered to be a Fully grown man or woman. Marriage: Marriage is seen as a major part in the Bizen culture. The clan has no real bias against any form of marriage so traditional and arranged marriages are common in the clan. The only custom that members are required to follow is that any marriage when the Bride or Groom is adopted into the Bizen clan must result in children, and that all the children must become shinobi and serve Konohagakure. Raising children: When any female member of the clan is pregnant she is immediately taken off active duty and is expected to raise the child with the father or alone if need be, they are fully relieved of any duties that were expected of them. their new role is to become a mentor and to protect the next generation of the clan. Death: Death is inevitable the bizen clan knows this better than any other, the clan itself has almost be wiped out entirely twice. The first time during the second shinobi world war and the second time during the nine-tails attack on Konohagakure. Because of this funerals are a major part of the bizen culture. When a member of the bizen clan dies in combat they are considered to be a great hero, giving up their life for the sake of the village’s well being. A Bizen funeral is conducted by cremation with the fallen member liening in a straight position with their sword on their chest and their hands over their sword. All other members attending the funeral where strait black and have their swords on their person all members in attendance watch the cremation from start to finish as a sign of respect, and to make sure that their fallen brother or sister has made it safely to the other side. Origins Coming soon Part I Coming soon Part II coming soon Trivia *Haiiroden and Makoto are the only two members of the Bizen clan that have ever been able to use the storm Kekkei Genkai. * The Bizen clan is based on Honor and equality. * Haiiroden is Makoto's great grandfather. Reference made it all myself except for the chakra element photos. Category:DRAFT